Collectibles
Collectibles are items that can be collected over the course of the game, each being in a special category of their own. Pickups The following are Collectibles which drop from various sources. They are collected by walking over them, which will cause their respective icon to appear over the player's head with a number indicating the quantity received. After remaining on screen for several seconds, they will begin to flicker and eventually disappear, so be sure to pick them up quickly. Having a Item Fairy with you will dramatically increase the rate at which pickups appear as well as the quantity received. Coins The currency in La-Mulana. They come in various denominations and are usually found in Pots or Coin Chests, and can fall from defeated Enemies as well. These are necessary to purchase many essential items found in the various shops throughout the ruins. The player's current Coin count can be found in the upper-right corner of the screen. The maximum number of coins that can be carried is 999. Experience Also called Soul Stones. Many Enemies will leave behind these floating green orbs when defeated. Collecting Soul Stones will gradually fill the blue bar called the Soul Meter below your Health, and when filled completely, your Health will be fully restored. This is the only way to recover Health other than visiting Hot Springs, collecting a Sacred Orb, or summoning a Healing Fairy. As your maximum Health increases by collecting Sacred Orbs, so too does the amount of Soul Stones needed to refill it. Sub-Bosses will leave behind much larger orbs worth a significant amount of Soul Stones. Weights The most essential mechanism for solving puzzles in the ruins. Weights are needed to activate Daises. Though a select number of Enemies and Pots can drop weights, the most reliable way to acquire them is to purchase them in shops. It is always a good idea to carry some with you. The player's current Weight count can be found in the upper-right corner of the screen. The maximum number of weights that can be carried is 100. The following is a complete list of shops that sell weights. Individual area pages may have more information about the shops. *Surface (F-4) - 5 for 10 Coins *Gate of Guidance (B-6) - 5 for 10 Coins *Mausoleum of the Giants (F-3) - 5 for 10 Coins *Temple of the Sun (E-5) - 5 for 10 Coins *Spring in the Sky (D-4) - 5 for 10 Coins *Inferno Cavern (E-4) - 5 for 10 Coins *Twin Labyrinths (A-4) - 5 for 10 Coins *Endless Corridor (C-1) - 5 for 10 Coins *Gate of Illusion (A-3) - 5 for 20 Coins *Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) - 5 for 15 Coins *Tower of the Goddess (A-3) - 5 for 20 Coins *Chamber of Birth (C-4) - 5 for 20 Coins Ammo Required to use most Sub-Weapons. After the player obtains the appropriate sub-weapon, Ammo can most reliably be purchased in shops (they will be displayed as SOLD OUT until then), and certain types of Ammo will begin to drop from specific types of Enemies. Ammo can also occasionally be found in Pots as well as Coin Chests. The current Ammo available for a sub-weapon can be viewed over the its icon in the upper-right corner of the screen as well as in the menu. The maximum amount of ammo you can carry varies by sub-weapon. Not to be confused with the Box of Ammunition. Unique Collectibles Sacred Orb Your strength increases just by having it. Don't eat it though. --Elder Xelpud Sacred Orbs are the most essential item for surviving in the ruins. These permanently increase your maximum Health by a fixed amount, with the added bonus of fully restoring it on the spot. Each pairing of front/backside fields contains one Sacred Orb, including the Surface (but not including Hell Temple), for a total of 10 Sacred Orbs. The following is a complete list of locations for Sacred Orbs. Please refer to their respective pages for how to obtain each. *Surface (L-3) *Gate of Guidance (D-1) *Mausoleum of the Giants (F-4) *Temple of the Sun (D-4) *Spring in the Sky (A-4) *Tower of Ruin (G-5) *Chamber of Extinction (C-3) *Twin Labyrinths (C-3) *Dimensional Corridor (C-3) **Must be collected before defeating Dragon, or it will be incredibly difficult to get! *Shrine of the Mother (C-2) **Must be collected before defeating all eight Guardians, or it will be Lost Forever! Map Put away the grid paper, La-Mulana has Maps. Every field contains a Map (including the Surface) which must be obtained before it can be viewed. Maps require the use of the yagomap.exe software to view them on the Pause screen, where it will appear as a grid of white squares, your current position being indicated with a blinking Lemeza head. This will also allow you to see the name of each room above the Map, which is useful for solving many puzzles. Further detail (such as hidden rooms, outlined in pink) can be added to the Map by using the yagostr.exe software as well. Refer to the legend below for meanings of the various Map icons. Fully-detailed Maps of each area can be viewed on their respective pages. Category:Items